Visiting Hour
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Karin is visiting the Soul Society to get help with her training, when helping Shuhei she is reunited with her Toshiro, who has ignored her for three years.


Karin was walking in the Seiretei with her escort: her father. She was going to train here and learn how to be a shinigami for a day and was to follow a somewhat free yet busy soul reaper. She would be following a 5th seat, two Lieutenants and a Captain. She didn't know who she was getting, neither did her father.

Karin walked into the 11th squad, her dad in front as he passed all the men that would cause harm to his daughter. They would stopped realising who the man was and would bow down. Karin held her dad's hand as the men were terrifying. She had her zanpaktou on her back and was ready to grab it at anytime if needed.

She had just gained her sword and had no idea on how to activate it, she just knew it was apart of herself and that it belonged to her. She stayed close to her father as she passed large men who looked terrifying.

Isshin walked up to a bald looking make who was bowing down, "I'm looking for 5th seat Yumichika Ayasegawa?" He asked. The bald male looked to the girl and smiled.

"Karin right?" He asked. The said female nodded her head.

"I'm Ikakku a friend of your brothers. I assume he doesn't know you are here?" Ichigo is captain of the 5th squad for three years and barely returns home.

"Ah...I remember your...energy," Karin wasn't aware of any of the terms. She just knew the soul reapers destroyed the monsters.

"It's called spiritual pressure. I can sense you have Kurosaki pressure. Very strong and unwavering though you are like a little baby in pressure. I'll take you to Yumichika. He's sorting the files for our squad," Isshin left his daughter in the care of Ikakku and left to go back home.

Karin held her sword as she passed many men that looked ready to eat her, "Don't mind them. They are confused to why you are here," he stated looking from the corner of his eyes, how uneasy the Kurosaki felt.

"I-I have permission. I'm not like my brother. I was allowed access by the head captain. I'm not a Ryota," she hissed. Ikakku laughed gently.

"It's Ryoka- do you even know any terms in the soul society?" Karin blushed shaking her head. "What do you know?"

"You fight white masked monsters. The swords have people inside. Soul reapers were black kimono's. Captain's where white jackets. Eh...you can put pills into toys to make them talk...er you're all dead here. You poke a spirit with the end of the sword and they end up here," she grinned.

Ikakku laughed more and louder shaking his head, "The monsters are called hollows. The swords are called zanpkatou and the person is your spirt, the human version of your sword. The outfit is called a Shihakushō. The white jackets are Haori's. The pill is a modified soul, apparently you can put the, in toys but it was your brother that discovered that," Karin nodded feeling sheepish. "Don't worry. That's pretty good for someone who barely interacts with us,"

Karin was going to step in and say she had a friend that was a soul reaper but he had asked to keep their friendship a secret which got her mad and then he never showed up again. She had slapped him in the face before marching home.

He had tried to talk to her but Karin refused to listen. In her bag that was on her back she had his favourite sweets hoping she could make up with him. He had ignored her for three years and that wasn't nice.

Ikakku led her into the small library where a male with short dark hair down his neck was sorting out documents, "I swear, I will become captain so I don't have to deal with all of this," the male muttered under his breath.

"Yumichika...were you expecting a helper?" The bald male asked. Yumichika looked up to see Karin and Ikakku.

"The head captain asked if she could tag along with me for an hour then I hand her over to Renji," He gave a short explanation and got the girl to sit down giving her a cushion before shooing away his friend. "It's Karin Kurosaki right?" He asked politely looking at the large stack of papers.

"Er yeah that's right," she confirmed nervously.

"Thank god I'm not within the 10th squad," the male laughed to himself. Karin raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong there?"

"Eh well Captain Hitsugaya has been in a rather foul mood for a few years and has become extremely harsh. The paperwork never gets done and he yells all day. I think that's his only job is to yell. I did hear he got into an argument with the head captain a year or so back. I think he was close to breaking some law. I don't know anything," Yumchika whispered.

"Is he really that scary?" Yumichika shrugged.

"There was a year where he was extremely kind and happy. It was quite nice but he was never around," Karin smiled softly. "Anyway enough of that chat. I have to sort these out into piles of different years then divide them into accountant and member," Karin picked up a sheet and he third seat showed her where she could find the year.

Karin happily sorted the piles out quickly and efficiently and within the hour they were nearly done. Yumichika stood up and led her to the 6th division where Renji was training his squad on his own. Yumichika walked up to the red head, "Expecting a little person?" He asked. Renji nodded then saw Karin standing behind Yumichika.

"Thank you. Karin?! Wow you've grown. You can join in. I have you for an hour," Karin took out her sword like how everyone else did. She noticed that hers was very different to everyone else's. Hers was a lot longer than theirs. Hers was just under double the size of theirs. She had to step back so she wouldn't hit Renji with her sword.

"Wow. Stand up front here and I'll show you what to be doing. This is for the unseated members so enjoy," Karin nodded then watched as Renji made a few different slashes with his own sword. Karin tried to so the same but it slipped out of her hands.

Renji caught it then handed it back to her and sorted out her hands before helping her to swing efficiently in getting a blow. Karin had soon got the hang of it and was practicing with some unseated officers and was quite simply beating their asses.

By the time it ended Karin had a few cuts on her face but they were nothing. Renji led her to the 9th division to give to Shuhei who was running around crazily. Before introduction he took the girl and handed her a stack of paper and led her out.

"Thanks!" He called out. Karin followed the male quickly to some squad that was close by. She walked into a certain room and put down the papers and quickly began to leave.

"Here comes Captain Hitsugaya," Shuhei whispered. Karin smiled and watched as he came out a room and walked in the same direction she was going in. He looked very angry and pissed off. Karin ran over to him and jumped on his back and nuzzled into his hair.

"Who the hell is that?" He hissed. Karin jumped off of him and pouted at him as he was being huffy with her. When teal eyes locked onto the female before her, he laughed happily and pulled the girl in for a large hug.

"W-Why d-d-didn't you visit again? Is it because I slapped you?" She cried into his shoulder. Shuhei ran over to Karin and tried to pry her of the cranky captain.

"Shuhei she's fine," Toshiro declared wrapping his arms around her tightly and stroking her back softly trying to calm her down. "She's my friend," Karin took deep breathes then went into her bag and took out the red beans that she brought.

Toshiro's face lit up and took the large bag off of her and kissed her cheek softly, "You're the best," he laughed loudly getting the attention of his squad members who looked to their very happy captain.

"Right I need to get back to work, but come visit me when you're all done here," He ruffled her hair then walked away in the direction of where he was going. "Just come back here," he called off waving at her.

Karin grinned then looked to Shuhei who took off in a hurry taking her hand and in an instant they were back in his squad. He went into the dojo where many soul reapers were angrily waiting, "Sorry my little follower got chummy with Captain Hitsugaya," the squad gasped and crowded around the girl.

"Back off," she growled pulling her sword out in fear. She didn't know what was wrong with these people and their sudden advancement made her quite worried. Shuhei stepped in front of her and put his hands in front.

"Leave her be. She's not used to this. Her relationship with Captain Hitsugaya is none of our business," He snarled at his squad and all men stepped back. "Now, Karin we are going to to Hakuda, have you done this before?" Karin shook her head. She moved her sword so it was lying horizontal and then watched as Shuhei stepped forward, "You'll partner up with me, Karin. Everyone else partner up. If your partner falls down wait until someone else has and go for them. Only pairings. No three's," he explained.

Karin watched as everyone partnered up and watched as one male remained, "Perfect, Karin you can go with him,"

"I'm not going with a newbie," he huffed.

"I'll be Karin's then," Toshiro walked in. He put his sword down and took hers off her back and sat it down beside his.

"Captain Hitsugaya, what about your work?"

"I promised Rangiku if that she gets all of it done today, she'll be excused for two days and I'll give her they keys for the sake," He stated standing beside Karin.

"What's Hakuda?" Toshiro patted her head.

"Hand to hand combat," Karin smiled as she had practiced this with Yoruichi and Toshiro and was quite good at it. Well she could easily defend herself from Yoruichi and even land a few good punches. She had been training since she was 12. Toshiro was her first teacher then it was was Yoruichi when he no longer showed.

Karin took a deep breath then Toshiro got ready as well, "Go," Karin didn't move for a second and waited for him to advance. Toshiro swung his fist first and Karin grabbed it and stuck her leg out and brought him to the floor and sat on his chest.

"I didn't tell you...I trained with Yoruichi for a few years," Everyone stopped to see that the great Captain Hitsugaya who was a prodigy had been defeated in mere seconds. Toshiro sat at the side and watched Karin happily.

It wasn't long when a certain ginger haired male walked in. He walked over to Karin and gave her a large hug, "Dad said you were in the soul society. So I came to see you," He laughed kissing her cheek softly.

"Captain Kurosaki...who is this?" The opponent who was currently fighting Karin asked.

"Karin is my sister," He took a seat beside Toshiro and watched his baby sister fight. He was amazed to see how well she was with Hakuda, easily over empowering and bringing them to their knees.

Shuhei carried on fighting glancing at Karin who supposedly never had done Hakuda before. He knocked his opponent down and then went to face Karin who knocked hers down easily with a very strong blow to the shoulder.

"Thought you have never done Hakuda,"

"I didn't know this was called Hakuda," she admitted before going at Shuhei. "Of course I know this...I was trained by Yoruichi," Shuhei gasped and that's when she brought her knee up and kneed him in the balls and when he gasped in pain, she kicked him down.

"Ha, I win," she laughed. Shuhei nodded then noticed Soi-Feng standing at the door with a grin.

"You were trained by lady Yoruichi?" Karin nodded her head slowly, "You were supposed to be with Captain Unohana ten minutes ago, so I've came to get you. There is a woman's association meeting on now," Karin waved good bye to her brother and her friend before following the petit woman to a large building in where they spoke for hours on end.

It was 11 o'clock at night when Karin was finally allowed out of that meeting, she raised her spiritual pressure as much as she could then released it then raised it then released it. It was her way in trying to get a certain white haired person attention.

She began walking aimlessly trying to find her way back to the 10th division. When she was in the forest she sat on a rock and began to shake in fear. She was lost and was now terrified, "Karin!" Toshiro shouted out running over to her and pulling her into his strong embrace. "Come on. I'll let you leave tomorrow. You can stay the night with me," Karin followed Toshiro home. He lived in a large dormitory with his squad.

"I think they'll go crazy if they knew I was brining you in so keep silent," he whispered into her ear. Karin nodded her head as they made their way into the rooms. A door opened and Toshiro's 5th seat stepped out with a frown. He noticed Karin and gasped.

"CAPTAIN YOU'RE TAKING A GIRL INTO YOUR ROOM!" He screamed in excitement. They heard murmurs and more doors open to see a petrified Karin and a startled captain.

"Get those perverted ideas out of your head. She's my friend and nothing more," he hissed leading her into his room. Karin smiled taking a seat on the floor at the table and rested her head against the table.

"Do you know girls can talk and talk and talk?" Toshiro sat down beside her nodding his head.

"Of course. With Rangiku she fuels the gossip, though I get a feeling I'll be on her gossip list next," Toshiro looked down at the small brown table, taking a slow sip of his drink.

"Why?"

"She knows that I'm in love with you," He smiled at her. Karin stared at him for a few seconds, her heart beating faster as her face went five shades of red. "I love you. But I can't date a human, so it's forbidden," Karin smiled to Toshiro and walked over to sit beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not just some human. My brother works here...and I'm a soul reaper in training. I'm not just some human," She smiled back. Toshiro stared at with relief then softly pressed his lips to hers before pulling back.

"You really are awesome. It's late. Time for bed. I'll sleep here you get the futon," Karin nodded then got under the sheets then turned to face Toshiro who was looking at her.

"I'm slightly chilly. Join me," Toshiro laughed and cuddled into Karin before the two happily fell asleep. Toshiro smiled as he had finally confessed to her. He didn't want to just be her friend, he desired more of her. He needed to be something more that. He hated being away from her due to his love, the head captain forbid him to visit the girl for fun instead of a mission.

At least now he had the chance to be with her a little bit more.

* * *

**You might remember my other story (maybe not) it's my first Karin x Grimmjow. Well this was the inital plot before I decided to change it up. You may notice some simillar things like Karin visiting Yumichika, Renji and Shuhei. So anyway this was the orignal idea.**

**I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review.**


End file.
